<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showdown at the Ski Jump by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707858">Showdown at the Ski Jump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Mystery, Inc prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard, The Mystery at the Ski Jump (Nancy Drew Mystery Stories)</i></p>
<p>In which someone is using John's identity, and it's someone Rodney didn't even know existed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showdown at the Ski Jump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John thought it was a mistake at first. </p>
<p>The ‘valued customer’ coupons were clearly just a marketing ploy, since he’d never eaten at the Beef-n-Barrel restaurant in New York. But they kept coming, from restaurants and hotels and spas as far away as New Zealand.</p>
<p>“Identity theft,” Rodney said grimly. “That can take years to undo.”</p>
<p>“Years?”</p>
<p>“Well. Weeks, maybe. If you know the right guy.”</p>
<p>John did indeed know the right guy, but he wasn’t overly concerned. No attempts had been made to access his bank or credit card accounts. Overall, it was fairly harmless stuff.</p>
<p>Until the FBI came calling to question John in connection with a high-end art theft. </p>
<p>Luckily John had a rock-solid alibi for the entire week of the theft – a classroom full of upper level mathematics students – and the feds reluctantly agreed he couldn’t be involved.</p>
<p>“We need to find this guy before he kills someone and I get put away for it,” John said.</p>
<p>Rodney started peeling back layers of the internet, trying to pin down the identity thief. Tracking down leads that dead-ended and finding more instances of the fake John Sheppard being places and doing things in the real John’s name.</p>
<p>“He’s certainly enjoying himself,” Rodney said. “Fancy hotels, fancy restaurants. He rented a four-hundred-and-fifty-foot yacht! That must’ve been a hell of a party.”</p>
<p>“Rented not bought? Poseur.”</p>
<p>There were more art thefts, as well. Paintings mostly, but also collectible coins and jewelry and, in one notable circumstance, fur coats. John had unshakeable alibis for almost all the thefts, but law enforcement in several states – and overseas – seemed to have him on speed dial.</p>
<p>Rodney chased the imposter all over the internet, always a step behind. Until one day he wasn’t.</p>
<p>“Pack a bag!” he crowed. “We’re going to Lake Placid!”</p>
<p>The imposter was presumably taking advantage of the winter weather, booked in at a chalet and signed up for all sorts of outdoor activities including downhill skiing and ice skating. He also had tickets to take in a competition at the Olympic ski jumps.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe so many people want to watch idiots launch themselves into space,” Rodney grumbled. “How are we going to find this guy?”</p>
<p>John stared at the familiar face just a few feet away, surprised at first by the coincidence before things clicked.</p>
<p>“Found him,” John said. “Hey, brother.”</p>
<p>Rodney stared at him. “Brother? What brother?”</p>
<p>It had been a good many years since John had seen Dave, but brothers were brothers. And some rivalries never died.</p>
<p>“Surprised you found me,” Dave said. He looked very fashionable, decked out in the latest cold weather gear, wrap-around sunglasses covering his eyes. “I thought I was dodging your watchdog pretty well.”</p>
<p>“Fiancé. Not watchdog.”</p>
<p>“Why the hell would your brother pretend to be you?” Rodney asked, mouth twisted down in a scowl.</p>
<p>“Because Dave is still under Dad’s thumb,” John said. “This is how he acts out. I should’ve guessed from the beginning.”</p>
<p>“Why should the black sheep get to do whatever he wants, and I have to toe the line?” Dave replied.</p>
<p>John understood. Living under Patrick Sheppard’s regime was all about keep up appearances, doing what was best for the company and the family name. It was putting Patrick’s expectations above everything else. The same things John had balked at, the reasons why he’d struck out on his own, joining the Air Force and making his own way.</p>
<p>Dave was finally trying to break free, but he was doing it like a petulant young boy instead of the intelligent, accomplished man he was. He was still trying to stick it to his older brother, who’d broken free and left him behind. Just like old times. </p>
<p>“Why steal the furs?” Rodney asked.</p>
<p>Dave shrugged. “Why steal anything?”</p>
<p>“You know it doesn’t mean anything if you’re using someone else’s name,” John said. “Either man up and own it or knock that shit off.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Okay.”</p>
<p>“Appreciate it.” John and Dave shook hands. “Next time you want to talk, just call.”</p>
<p>They made plans to meet up for dinner at the chalet’s restaurant, where Dave already had a reservation.</p>
<p>“That’s it?” Rodney asked as they walked back to the chalet, heedless of the skier who was soaring off the jump over their heads.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“So much easier having a sister,” Rodney muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> When I read the plot of the prompted Nancy Drew book, and saw it involved identity theft, I knew just what to do! Oh, those Sheppard men. So incapable of just coming out and saying what they need. LOL!</p>
<p>The first version of this was a garbage fire, and it’s gone through a couple of rewrites since I posted it on comment_fic. Still feeling pretty ambivalent about it, to be honest, but now all my fills are properly posted and that’s what’s important for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>